


Warning: never assemble Valentine's Day gifts when tired

by melbopo



Series: Mel's Valentine's Day Prompts 2k18 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Gen, Kinda goofy??, Post-Canon, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:magnus & raphael (friendship) + gift





	Warning: never assemble Valentine's Day gifts when tired

“Happy Valentine’s Day Raphael!” Magnus says in greeting the moment Raphael opens the door. Magnus thrusts a simple dark red paper gift bag into Raphael’s arms before he can protest or refuse.

Magnus smirks as he glances around at the minimalistic and bland interior design of Raphael’s current head clan office at the Hotel DuMort. It’s reeks of money but in a way that is cold and uninviting like nothing in the room is actually _meant_ to be used as it was intended, just for the _aesthetic_ of it all. How cliche Magnus thinks to himself, though unsurprised that finally revamping Camille’s old room was one of the first things Raphael did once he rose back from the dead, or well, undead.

Exchanging gifts on this made up holiday that stems from capitalistic propaganda, is not a new occurrence in their friendship. Even though every year Raphael tries refusing any sort of gift, Magnus has learned the best way to combat this reluctance is with surprise. The gift is always something small and simple, just a little way to express his care for Raphael in a world that tends to exalt the exact opposite feelings towards them. The holiday may be a farce but the general message behind it is still good and one that Magnus enjoys any excuse to exemplify.

“Good morning Magnus. Nice to see you too, Magnus. Sure come in Magnus.” Raphael mutters to himself sarcastically as he closes the door.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.” Raphael says once he turns around, heading towards his desk. He pointedly glances to a long thing box with a red bow on the metal industrial coffee table in front of the sleek, boxy couch. Magnus walks over to retrieve it, excited at the sight of the red, white, and pink emblems of his favorite local handmade chocolatier’s logo. There is a card attached to the bottom that he will read when he returns to the privacy of his own loft, sparing Raphael the unease of reading proof of his emotions in front of him.

“Thank you Raphael - this place is truly my favorite. They really have used the same recipe...”

“For the past fifty-four years… I know. You’ve mentioned it before.” Raphael finishes easily. His tone isn’t annoyed but factual. It’s a little reminder that he does listen and absorb the tidbits that Magnus shares. It fills him with warmth.

Raphael is eyeing the glittery heart tissue paper wearily, never quite sure how to respond when Magnus purposefully goes over the top in his actions. Especially when Raphael has a sneaking suspicion that Magnus does it to pull forth a reaction.

Magnus gestures with his free hand to the bag, “Open it. A little something to spice up your life.”

Raphael raises an eyebrow in uncertainty at Magnus before complying. Raphael carefully takes out the tissue paper and places it on his metal and glass desk, either to save it or minimize the spread of glitter onto his Valentino suit jacket, Magnus isn’t sure. The moment the tissue paper is dealt with, Raphael’s eyebrows immediately drop down in a undeniable confusion. He puts the bag on the table top, reaching in with both hands and pulling out a pair of soft pink floral men’s lingerie that he holds up. “What. the. Hell. Magnus.”

Magnus opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, surprised at the present himself. He must not have been fully paying attention late last night when he was using his magic to put together his Valentine’s day gifts. Magnus chuckles at the mix up, “Oops… Wrong present.”

What little color is in Raphael’s face drains immediately in pure mortification. “You’re practically my father! I don’t want to know what you and Alec to do to... _spice_ up your sex life!”

Magnus rolls his eyes at the dramatics, truly a sign of his own raising. “Raphael, please. We both know lingerie is not purely for the bedroom nor sex. It’s is perfectly normal to wear for any occasion you want to look or feel extra nice in. There is no cause for alarm.”

Magnus brings his free hand to his face, resting his pointer finger and middle finger against the side of his temple as he closes his eyes. He knows exactly where the right gift is so this shouldn’t be too much of a pull. Opening his eyes, he moves his hand away from his temple, twisting his wrist while snapping his fingers: a pink paper bag suddenly appears on the table next to Raphael.

“That’s the correct one.”

Raphael narrows his eyes in distrust at Magnus who returns the gaze evenly, signalling that he will gladly wait put Raphael if need be. He sighs in defeat as he removes the tissue paper of the second gift back.

This time, Raphael’s expression doesn’t morph to confusion, he may even have a small smile on his lips as he pulls out heart shaped marshmallows and a metal tin of his favorite mexican hot chocolate mix from Guadalajara. Raphael places both on the table, opening his mouth to speak when one more item in the bag catches his eye.

He reaches in, his eyes wide as he pulls out a rosary with deep red almost translucent beads that catch the light. He looks in awe of its beauty, letting the smooth, cool rosary beads slide through his fingers as it reflects small red lights all over Raphael’s hand where he holds it.

“I noticed that since you came back, you’ve been praying more. I saw the rosary when I was buying the hot chocolate and thought of you.” Magnus supplies, voice gentle as to not ruin the moment that Raphael is in.

Raphael looks up, a wide smile on his lips. His voice is weighted and genuine, “Thank you, Magnus.”

“You’re very welcome Raphael.” Magnus smiles warmly. He starts heading for the door to let himself out, “Well I really must be going since I have Valentine’s Day shopping to do for my fiance.”

Magnus pauses in the middle of the doorway out, a teasing smile on his lips, “Tell my dear, recluse cabbage I say hello when you see him later. I hope you enjoy your gifts and please, keep the lingerie. I’m sure both you _and Ragnor_ will enjoy that accidental gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me and this silly prompt on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171354164181/18-gift-magnus-raphael-in-like-a-giving)!


End file.
